ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Episodes (Ben 10 Hero Matrix)
This is the list of episodes from the new series, '''Ben 10: Hero Matrix'. If you want the main page of the series, click here!'' Pilot Season Episode 1: Escape (Part One) Vilgax escapes from the Null Void and swears revenge upon Ben Tennyson. Azmuth hears of this event and gives Ben's Omnitrix an upgarde of ten new aliens, and sends him along with Tetrax to capture Vilgax. However, Blukic and Driba sneak on board their ship, and add another update to the Omnitrix, allowing Ben to merge alien DNA to make alien fusions. Vilgax joins forces with Za'Skayr, who sends his undead army to attack Tetrax's ship when they land on a moon. Ben uses a new alien, Arctico, to defeat the undead. However, Za'Skayr makes an appearance, and threatens Gwen's life. More... Episode 2: Escape (Part Two) Za'Skayr threatens Gwen's life, but Blukic and Driba reveal themselves to have boarded Tetrax's ship after shining light on Za'Skayr, releasing Gwen, who then uses mana to send Ghostfreak flying. Blukic and Driba explain to Ben how to use the fusion activator and then Tetrax's ship receives an incoming call from Vilgax, warning them that if they continue to follow him, who will explode an entire populated planet. Tetrax tracks the call and they follow Vilgax in stealth mode to the planet he is threatening, where Ben merges Diamondhead and Four Arms and battles Vilgax, who defeats him and activates the bomb, but Max had already disarmed it. Vilgax swears revenge again, and then is reported by Za'Skayr that he has to find the pieces of the key to the Cosmic Gates if he wants to destroy Ben. More... Episode 3: Problem on Petropia Max hacked into Vilgax's computer and overheard Za'Skayr's report to Vilgax. Tetrax says that he knows where a piece of the key can be found, as it was used to keep Petropia from being destroyed after being reformed. The gang travel to Petropia and find that the Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens have been enslaved by Vulkanus and his Pickaxe Aliens. Tetrax and Ben insist on kicking their butts, but Grandpa Max warns them that against an army, they wouldn't last a second. However, Gwen agrees with Ben and Tetrax, and distracts Max while they escape from Tetrax's ship to find Vulkanus. Ben uses Diamondhead to fight Vulkanus first, and a fusion between Shocksquatch and Heatblast to fight the army of Pickaxe Aliens while Tetrax deals with Vulkanus. However, Ben's fusion is not enough and turns into a new alien, Blastportal, to teleport all of the aliens to outer space. After, Ben finds that the piece of the key has disappeared. More... Episode 4: Fusion Dilemma While fighting Zombozo, Ben finds that the fusion cartridge in his Omnitrix is malfunctioning, and that he can no longer safely combine alien DNA. Max contacts Azmuth who says that he had warned Blukic and Driba not to add the fusion cartridge, as it could have dangerous side-effects. Azmuth also says that Ben should not transform until he finds Tetrax's ship to fix the Omnitrix, however the ship is attacked by Vilgax's drones and Ben has to transform in order to save Blukic, turning into Ditto when he wanted Four Arms. During the battle, Driba is captured, and Vilgax forces him to build the Nemetrix, with all of the alien predator DNA in the universe. Tetrax and Max follow Driba's signal to Vilgax's ship, and fight him, however Vilgax turns into Crabdozer when Ben accidentally turns into Heatblast when he wanted a fusion between Blitzwolfer and Cannonbolt. Blukic rescues Driba, and the gang escape after Tetrax planted a bomb on Vilgax's ship, which explodes and crashes on Galvan B. Episode 5: Time for an Upgrade After Vilgax's ship crashing on the moon, Galvan B, he creates a Galvanic Mechamorph minion called Virus. Virus then names himself alpha supreme and leader of all of the Mechamorphs, and commands them to blast Tetrax's ship out of the sky. Virus then confronts Vilgax and tries to destroy him. As Vilgax is weak after the crash, he is held prisoner on Galvan B. Ben turns into Upgrade to blend in and find Virus. When he does, Virus tries to take over Upgrade's body, but fails as the Omnitrix, still malfunctioning, creates a fusion between Upgrade and a brand new alien, Shapeshifter, which allows Ben to turn himself into an upgraded Null Void Projector and send Virus to the Null Void, freeing all of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Ben then uses Upgrade's powers to repare Tetrax's ship, but Azmuth lands and fixes the Omnitrix. He tells Ben that he has found a piece of the key on his planet, and that they should go before anyone else decides to go in for the taking. More... Episode 6:'' ''Eleven Aliens of Destruction The gang travel to Galvan Prime, home planet of the Galvans, but Vilgax follows close behind, having overheard Azmuth. Arriving on Galvan Prime, Ben discovers that Kevin Levin has been held prisoner there, having escaped the Null Void. Ben goes to see Kevin, who is no longer in his merged form of all of Ben's aliens, who says that he's changed and needs to get out of Galvan Prime as he's being hunted by Vilgax. But this is a distraction to get a new merge of Ben's aliens when he absorbs the Omnitrix and can break out of his cell. Ben uses Four Arms to fight him but is defeated by Kevin's fire abilties from Heatblast. Kevin escapes and Ben is injured and is taken to the Galvan hospital. However, Ben knows he has to stop Kevin, and goes after him as XLR8 to find him. When he does, Kevin battles Ben again, and Ben merges Astrodactyl and Feedback to blast Kevin all the way over to Vilgax's ship. Vilgax then recruits Kevin and decides to create an army to destroy Ben. Season 1 Episode 7: Good Knight! Vilgax, Kevin, and Za'Skayr find Enoch's secret lair of the Forever Knights, and finds out that Enock has been destroyed by Driscoll, who is the new leader of the Forever Knights. Vilgax explains to Driscoll that if they join forces, together they can destroy Ben Tennyson. Driscoll accepts and sends the Red Knight to hunt down Ben. Meanwhile, Tetrax's ship lands on planet Kinet, home to XLR8's species, as Azmuth had previously informed them that a piece of the key was on this planet. The Red Knight however followed the gang to Kinet and has taken out all of the power, leaving Kinet in total darkness. The Red Knight then ambushes the gang, which results in the Red Knight being defeated and Tetrax being killed. Ben, so angry, tries to turn into XLR8 to chase the Red Knight, but instead turns into a new alien called Timeshock. Driba explains that Timeshock can control time, so Ben goes back in time to stop the Red Knight from killing Tetrax. The Red Knight escapes Ben and finds the piece of the key, which then Ben and the Red Knight meet again. Ben uses Blitzwolfer to fight him, and the Red Knight is defeated, and escapes without the piece of the key to the Cosmic Gates. More... Episode 8: The Rise of Hex (Part One) Vilgax finds Hex, who joins the evil alliance to kill Ben. Vilgax's drones inform Vilgax of Ben's next location, Arburia, and Hex goes there before Vilgax commands him to. When Tetrax's ship lands on Arburia, Hex attacks them, removing the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist, and attaching it to his own. Hex uses Diamondhead to fight the gang and escape. On the way to find Hex, the gang run into a friendly Arburian Pelarota called Rolly, who knows where Hex is. However, Rolly turns out to be Hex, and traps the gang in a pit full of Arburian Pelarota's predators, the Terraworms. More... Episode 9: The Rise of Hex (Part Two) Trapped in a pit of Terraworms, Gwen uses mana to create a forcefield, but it is destroyed by the Terraworms. Tetrax then tells Ben and Gwen to escape the pit after he creates a set of crystal stairs while he and Max fight the Terraworms. Ben and Gwen confront Hex and Ben distracts him while Gwen uses her mana to remove the Omnitrix from Hex and attach it to Ben's wrist. Gwen then faints and Ben turns into Kickin' Hawk to defeat Hex, who is then found by Vilgax. Max treats Gwen in Tetrax's ship while Ben and Tetrax go to find the piece of the key. However, Vilgax attacks them and Ben uses a new alien, Quicksilver, to fight Vilgax, who then is defeated and runs into the piece. Vilgax returns to his ship with the piece of the key and leaves Hex in the pit of Terraworms for disobeying him. More... Movies *'The Secret of Elementor'. Category:Ben 10 Hero Matrix Category:Episodes